Depuis le premier jour
by olukkalp
Summary: Aujourd'hui aurait pu être un des plus beaux moments de ma vie, s'il n'avait pas tout gâcher. Et maintenant je me pose, et je pense , et je pense, et plus j'y pense, plus j'ai envie de le tuer et me venger. Car ce jour-là, il m'a tout ôté, et je n'ai rien pu faire.


Le nouveau roi des pirates fut désigné pour être Luffy, plus connu sous le surnom de chapeau de paille. J'eus passé presque tout mon voyage dans le nouveau monde en compagnie de lui et son équipage. Le Sunny était devenu ma seconde maison et ses occupants mes amis. A peu près les seuls que j'eus réussi à me faire depuis que je suis gosse.

Bien que de base je sois également capitaine, quand nous avions découvert l'héritage de Roger je l'ai laissai entièrement à Luffy. Je lui laissai également, tout le mérite. Après tout le temps que j'avais passé à ses côtés, je m'étais rendu compte qu'il était largement plus motivé et déterminer que moi. Que ce n'était pas qu'une envie, qu'un rêve d'enfance, mais sa destinée, toute choisie et tracée.

Nous étions donc sur Raftel. Nous avions décidés de reprendre la mer quand bon nous semblera. Tout le monde s'étaient mis d'accord pour organiser une petite fête. Ainsi, au bord de la mer, d'un bon barbecue et d'énormément de chahut comme à l'accoutumé, nous nous amusions. Enfin, plutôt eux. Moi, je m'étais rapidement éclipsé dans un coin, légèrement éloigné.

Je m'étais allongé au sol et je fixai les étoiles, et je pensais à elle. Je restai une bonne demi-heure de cette manière, jusqu'à qu'un jeune homme portant un chapeau de paille ne s'installe à mes côtés, assis en tailleur. Il m'avait demandé pourquoi j'étais venu ici, auquel je lui répondis que je n'avais pas la tête à faire la fête, ni même à réfléchir et que mes pensées furent hantées par quelqu'un. Et, trop tard, je me rendis compte de ma gaffe et j'éveillai déjà la curiosité de mon allié.

Qui cela ?

Je décidai de lui raconter, tout. Il fallait absolument que je vide mon sac où j'aurais fini par exploser. Mais, je lui fis promettre, le fait que si je me confessai à lui, il devrait garder tout cela pour lui et ne pas répéter ne serait- ce qu'un seul mot à quiconque. Il me le jura, malgré l'inutilité, vu ma confiance aveugle que je lui dévouai. Je lui avais seulement demandé de ne pas me couper et il accepta sans même broncher.

C'était sur l'archipel des sabondy, au groove 11 que je l'avais rencontrée. Avant ce jour-là, son existence à mes yeux résidait à travers les nouvelles qui passaient dans le journal et son visage aperçut dans son avis de recherche. Car oui, elle était très recherchée, comme nous. C'était une pirate, comme nous. Avec une assez belle somme, enfin bref, je m'égare. Jamais, avant elle, une femme ne m'avait autant attiré. Elle avait ce petit plus qui l'a rendait différente de toutes les autres personnes que je pouvais voir à longueur de journée, de toutes celles que j'eus pu rencontrer, croisé dans la rue de toute ma vie. Elle était d'une beauté divine. Elle possédait un corps de déesse, malgré son estomac sans fond, similaire au tiens. Elle avait de beaux cheveux, longs et raides. Son visage était une œuvre d'art, comme si quelqu'un s'était éclaté à la sculpter durant des années. Ses yeux étaient d'un magnifique violet où seul la détermination et une assurance folle émanait. Je n'avais distingué aucune once de peur, c'était tellement rare pour une femme, surtout de la vingtaine, comme elle. Sur le coup, je m'étais questionné sur son caractère. Mais seulement la regarder n'aurais jamais répondu à ma question. Et bien que l'envie me démangeai, je ne réussis pas à l'approché. Une force magnétique m'en empêcha et tous mes membres se retrouvèrent paralysés. Je ne pus que continuer à l'admirer. Elle avait une démarche gracieuse mais puissante, on ressentait à distance qu'il ne fallait pas s'en prendre à elle, à moins que je fusse devenu fou ! A ce moment-là, je ne trouvai aucune autre explication que cela. Je l'avais guetté toute la journée. Elle m'avait envoutée et avait ouvert en moi une curiosité immense. Je voulais la connaitre, plus que d'importe qui d'autre. Et ce dont je désirai le plus, c'était d'entendre sa voix. Je ne l'avais jamais entendue parler et je souhaitai fortement et de tout mon cœur pouvoir l'entendre un jour, quitte à m'arracher les oreilles si c'était immonde. Et je ne pouvais lui demander de me parler, j'aurais voulu, mais je n'y arrivai même pas. Toute confiance en moi s'était dissipée. J'abandonnai, et, la nuit tombée je recherchai une taverne. J'entrai dans la première que je vus et m'installa au comptoir tout en commandant un verre de saké. J'observai du coin de l'œil les pirates de secondes zones, sans importances, s'amuser au fond de la salle et de quelques civils buvant leurs breuvages et s'en allant aussi vite qu'ils furent installés. C'était une ambiance normale pour moi, comme souvent où je voulais me rafraichir avec un bon verre d'alcool avant de rentrer à mon sous-marin. Mais ce soir-là, je repensai sans cesse à la jeune femme qui me hantait déjà cette après-midi. Et figure toi que cette jeune femme en question s'installa à mes côtés, environ un quart d'heure après mon arrivée. Elle commanda divers boissons alcoolisés pour ses hommes et se prit une bouteille du même saké que le mien. Mais elle ne bougea point de sa place et resta à mes côtés. Je la regardai du coin de l'œil, je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Elle me crama rapidement et me demanda pourquoi je la fixai autant, auquel je répondis que c'était grâce au fait qu'elle soit magnifique. J'avais répondis sans grand intérêt en réalité. Pour excuse que je l'avais enfin entendue parler. D'habitude, les pirates femmes comme toutes celles que j'eus pu rencontrer avant elle, possédait des voix hideuses et grave. Cependant, elle, elle avait une voix sublime, douce mais l'on pouvait prendre au sérieux tout mot qu'elle pouvait nous échangés. Toute la soirée, nous restâmes sur ces sièges, à discuter et se raconter nos péripéties. Je n'avais jamais autant ris de toute ma vie. Je me sentais affreusement bien quand j'étais au près d'elle. Nous nous téléphonions souvent après ce soir-là. J'appris à la connaitre et elle ne me repoussa jamais. On se donnait souvent rendez-vous. Nous étions allés au cinéma et au restaurant, à mon plus grand damne, mais malgré la somme folle que je dus dépenser, je gardai le sourire, grâce à elle, et de tout le repas, je ne trouvai nullement l'audace de lui demander de se retenir, je préférai sans doutes me ruiner et la voir elle-même que le contraire. Nous avions passés de nombreuses journées et soirées ensemble, puis un jour, elle m'offrit sa virginité, le jour où je l'avais demandé en mariage et où elle avait accepté. C'est bizarre hun ? Que j'eus réussis à séduire et me fiancé avec la seule femme que j'eus aimé au monde, et pourtant c'était le cas. Nous avions décidés d'organiser une jolie cérémonie le jour où quelqu'un sera désigné roi des pirates, aujourd'hui en somme. Puis, notre vie continua ainsi durant un bon bout de temps, vu que nous étions coincés sur l'archipel. Et, un jour, elle m'annonça qu'elle était enceinte, j'étais heureux. Heureux d'avoir un gosse avec ma bien-aimée. J'attendais avec impatience son arrivé, qui n'arriva jamais. Pour cause, un beau jour où je devais rejoindre ma future femme, son second m'annonça qu'elle était décédée, qu'elle s'était fait assassiner par l'amiral Akainu. Je pense que tu comprends mieux pourquoi je suis venu à ton aide lors de la guerre au sommet, j'ai bien fait d'ailleurs. Sans vous, mes journées étaient monotones et tristes et jamais j'eus réussi à faire mon deuil d'elle. Car cette enflure de la marine avait détruit ce jour-là, ma vie, ma raison de vivre, la femme que j'aimais, ma future épouse et mon futur enfant. Et c'est pour cela, que mon unique objectif à ce jour, est de le tuer, de me venger de tout ce qu'il m'a enlevé. De la seule femme qui m'ai accepté à travers tous les défauts que je requiers. La seule en qui j'avais confiance même les yeux fermés. J'en étais follement amoureux et il l'a tuée, et je le tuerai à mon tour. Je sais, Luffy, que tu as aussi envers lui une rage folle pour ce qui s'est passé à ton frère, donc je te propose qu'on s'unisse tous les deux, contre lui, qu'en dis-tu ?

Avec plaisir ! Je n'ai jamais autant haïs quelqu'un, hormis lui. Et, navré pour ta chérie. Au faites ?

Oui ?

C'était qui ?

L'unique femme des supernovae, Jewerly Bonney.

Trafalgar D. Bonney, ça sonne bien.

Je trouve aussi, mais bon, elle ne pourra plus jamais revenir et devenir Trafalgar D. Bonney, malheureusement.

Allez viens avec moi mon vieux !

Il m'aida à me relever et nous retournâmes vers les autres, qui nous attendaient. Nami nous avaient demandés où nous avions disparus et je lui répondis que Luffy était venu me chercher tandis que celui-ci clamait qu'il devait nous annoncer quelque chose de très important.

Une fois que tout le monde eut son attention, il s'exprima, et ce qu'il dit raviva une poussée d'énergie de de détermination en moi. Pourtant, il avait seulement dit comme quoi le lendemain nous lèverions l'encre pour aller exterminer Akainu.

Tout le monde suivit donc son ordre, malgré le danger. Nous étions en chemin pour déclencher une nouvelle guerre. Nous eûmes mis certaines connaissances et amis de Luffy au courant et leur demander si ils étaient d'accord pour se joindre à nous pour lutter contre le gouvernement mondial. Tous les autres supernovæ et plusieurs dizaine d'équipages s'allia à nous et nous voguâmes encore et toujours jusqu'à notre destination. Nous y accostèrent qu'un mois plus tard, à cause du temps du trajet et le temps que tout le monde nous rejoigne.

La marine nous attendait de pied ferme. Comme pour la guerre de marineford, des caméras ornaient les lieux. Nous nous divisèrent tous en plusieurs groupes contre les marins. Evidemment, Luffy et moi restâmes ensemble et cherchâmes la raison première de notre venue ici. Nous réussîmes à le localiser rapidement et l'attaquèrent ensemble.

Tous les autres, de leurs côtés, avaient réussis à décimer tous les hommes contraints de se battre et la petite minorité de haut-gradé. Ils se mitèrent donc à distance de nous et observèrent notre combat face à l'amiral. Les caméras zoomaient toutes sur nous. Puis, Akainu, eu la curiosité de poser une question, surement une question auquel beaucoup se posaient mais qui n'osait ouvrir leurs bouches.

Je comprends pour le mioche au chapeau de paille qu'il veuille se venger de Portgas D. Ace, mais toi, Trafalgar D. Water Law, pour quoi as-tu cette rage de tuer, envers moi ?

J'étais fou de rage, il avait complètement oublié ce qui s'était passé et qui m'avait chamboulé encore jusqu'aujourd'hui. C'était comme si il criait haut et fort que la jeune femme qu'il avait tuée quelques années plus tôt ne signifiaient absolument rien pour lui et qu'il arrivait à dormir quand même, la conscience tranquille. Et, ma rage prenant le dessus, je lui répondis, informant ainsi le monde entier de la relation que j'entretenais avec la gloutonne.

Parce que tu as tué ma fiancé, qui était de plus, enceinte !

Et qui était cette malheureuse ?

Jewerly Bonney.

Je compris aussitôt, grâce aux expressions de son visage, qu'il se rappela de tout et je remarquai également le choc de tout le monde, mais je m'en contre-foutais.

Deux jours plus tard, la guerre pris fin. Quand Akainu sombra. Mais, j'étais gravement touché également. Chopper me soigna à la perfection, même si le brin d'un instant, j'hésitai à m'en aller et rejoindre Bonney, mais je ne pouvais pas laisser Luffy tout seul. C'était devenu comme un petit-frère pour moi, je me devais de le protéger jusqu'au bout. Au moins lui.

Je n'avais pas réussie à la protéger comme il se devait, je me devais de réussir avec mon ami. Et le jour venu, je la rejoindrai. Je l'embrasserai, lui dirai qu'elle me manquait énormément et que je l'ai aimé depuis la première fois que je l'eus vu et que mes sentiments envers elle n'a cessés de s'accroître au fil du temps. Car même après presque six ans qu'elle soit dans l'autre monde, je l'aime toujours autant, et de plus en plus fort.


End file.
